


PODFIC - OVERDOSE

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Machine of Death - ed. Bennardo/Malki/North
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Death, M/M, Nobody Actually Dies, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is that he can't spend his life constantly fighting the urge to ask. He can't be around the only person who's ever been able to make him relax, knowing that it will never be like that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC - OVERDOSE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OVERDOSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449992) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



Click [here to get MP3](http://bit.ly/1PzSCoc) from Dropbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Props to jedusaur not only for writing a fantastic fic, but also for creating a magnificent Check Please tongue twister ("Shitty stop short"). ;p  
> Thanks to [Hananobira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira) and her super keen hearing for the beta listen. You're the best, dude.


End file.
